battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Shrederator
Captain Shrederator (formerly Shrederator) is a heavyweight robot which competed in the first two seasons of ABC's BattleBots reboot, as well as the third season on Discovery and the 2005 BattleBots Rochester R3 event. It was built by Brian Nave of Team LOGICOM. Its weapon, like most of Nave's robots, was a full-body spinning shell. It was painted in the colors of the American flag to pay homage to his entry in Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors, The Revolutionist (which was a repainted Phrizbee). The main perk of Captain Shrederator was its interchangeable weapon teeth: Depending on its opponent, it could use different shapes and sizes of weapon teeth in order to get a better bite. However, Captain Shrederator also had a large bar which could be mounted instead of the shell for certain opponents. In Season 2, Captain Shrederator was originally an alternate for the show, but was allowed in due to one of the many drop-outs which occurred at Season 2. Robot History BattleBots Rochester R3 After recieving a bye in the first round, Shrederator's first opponent was Tetracide. This fight started with Shrederator spinning up to full speed before attacking Tetracide. This however did nothing, and Shrederator attacked again, this time ripping pieces off of Tetracide, and completely destroying it with one single hit. Following this Tetracide tapped out, this put Sherederator into the next round where it faced REDRUM. This fight started with both robots spinning up to speed, Shrederator then ripped REDRUM's ablative wooden armor it had attached for the fight off. REDRUM then got a hit in on Shrederator, which sent more bits of wood flying. Shrederator then delivered a hit to REDRUM which sent both robots flying, with REDRUM landing upside down where it promptly tapped out. This win put Shrederator into the finals where it faced Big Betty. It lost this fight, and became the BattleBots Rochester R3 Heavyweight runner-up. ABC Season 1 Captain Shrederator's first and only match was against Stinger. Captain Shrederator spun up at the beginning and managed to attack towards the side, sending itself into the air and damaging Stinger's front tire. However, Stinger seemed unaffected by the hit and Captain Shrederator's heavy shell was giving it traction issues. Stinger managed to use its lifter to get under Captain Shrederator and flip it upside down where Captain Shrederator could not self right. Captain Shrederator was knocked out at 1:12 and didn't get a wildcard entry to the round of 16. ABC Season 2 Captain Shrederator's first match was against Death Roll. The match started in Captain Shrederators favor, with it ripping pieces off the side and top of Death Roll. Death Roll continued to fight and Captain Shrederator eventually tore off Death Roll's tail. Captain Shrederator continued to attack and tore off one of Death Roll's wheels. Death Roll eventually stopped moving and was sent flying by Captain Shrederator, only to land on a piece of its own head armor, where it was stranded and immobilized. Death Roll was counted out giving Captain Shrederator the win by KO at 2:04. This win put Captain Shrederator to the round of 32 with its No.20 seeding, where it faced the No.13 seed Chomp. Both robots approached and started attacking without doing much damage. This continued until Chomp toppled over from one of its attacks and allowed Captain Shrederator to hit. Chomp self-righted and attacked back, leaving Captain Shrederator spinning down and not moving. Chomp continued to attack and managed to get Captain Shrederator going again. However, this was short-lived and Captain Shrederator stopped moving. Chomp managed to once again restart Captain Shrederator but this time held back when Captain Shrederator stopped moving again as one of the axe blows from Chomp punctured the top, causing the power cable to come out when the shell came around. Captain Shrederator was counted out and Chomp won by KO at 2:08. This meant that Captain Shrederator was eliminated from the tournament again. Discovery Season 3 Captain Shrederator's first opponent was against End Game. The match was off to a good start for Captain Shrederator as it was able to start getting its weapon up to speed while End Game found itself struggling to advance forward. However, Captain Shrederator was not at full speed and took a hit from End Game that knocked out the spinning shell's ability to rotate. Still, Captain Shrederator continued to attack, even though it was under the Pulverizer and took a hit. Unfortunately, it was unable to defend itself and was launched by End Game onto its top on the edge of the Screws and unable to move. Captain Shrederator was counted out and earned its first loss of the competition. Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 4 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "This bot actually IS the sharpest tool in the tool shed. Here to tear through the competition, it's CAPTAIN SHREDERATOR!" "Stand at attention. Salute your new kill sergeant. It’s CAPTAIN SHREDERATOR!" "Spinner, spinner, chicken dinner! Here to make America gyrate again, it's CAPTAIN SHREDERATOR!" "It's a bird, it's a plane. It's about to bring the pain. Bustin' through this braket like a full-metal jacket. Stand and salute CAPTAIN SHREDERATOR!" Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Full-Body Spinners Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Robots armed with overhead spinning weapons Category:Robots with interchangeable weapons Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Heavyweight Runner-Ups Category:Robots from Florida Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins PoPP